Gaara x Kuro Neko
by SasgayKiller
Summary: This started as a Lang. Arts progect XD Don't own Naruto if I did it would be called Gaara


Neko…

I was walking through the dry, crunchy sand. The sound of the little particles frightened me, "What if someone hears me". "My dark black clothes shuffled in the wind. My eyes flashed red in the hot, summer air. The headband in my hand had a slash through it. I just ran away from the Akatsuki a team of S-Rank criminals. Being the youngest member even Tobi looked down on me. Suddenly the sand beneath me shifted. I fell down dragged across the sand to look up into the eyes of some strange person. "his eyes look like mine just not red...and he seems lonely", I thought.

"What are you doing here", he said in a raspy voice.

"I-I ran away from my village…. everyone hated me", I said quietly.

"Oh, I'm Gaara and this is suna *gestures at village* Who are you?", he asked a little less coldly.

"I-I-I'm Kuro Neko… Or "The Unlucky Child" if you go by the name the Akatsuki gave me", I said shivering.

"Wait you're in the akatsuki", Gaara said eyes growing cold as sand wrapped around me.

"N-no not anymore", I replied trying to break out of the sands grasp.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT", he screamed anger crossing his face.. I had no choice, I had to use shadows. As swiftly as a cat I teleported to his shadow.

"Now that wasn't a wise choice was it", I said eyes glowing red.

"Wha-What are you?", he asked shivering after realizing I had escaped his sand.

"I am a Jinchuuriki of a shadow demon", I responded smiling creepily.

"There are more?", He questioned not knowing how to respond. Sand rushed up my legs holding me still.

"More what", I answered shivering at how strong his chakra had become.

"Jinchuuriki…. I thought Naruto and I were the only ones", he replied as the sun went down making it so I can't use my shadows.

"Oh crap", I said feeling the sand tighten.

"Now tell me, why are you here" he whispered looking coldly into my eyes.

"I-I ran away from the Akatsuki…. I didn't want to participate in killing the Kazekage", i said shivering in fear

"WHAT" he screamed tightening the sand. "HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO KILL ME ON THEIR ORDERS", he angrily screamed cutting off my air.

"I- you're the Kazekage?", I questioned.

"H-how are you alive", he suddenly questioned.

"I'm a shadow Jinchuuriki…", I said trying to break free.

"well then… lets take you to the village", he said putting handcuffs on me that were made of… Sand?

We entered the village and I noticed everyone was staring at us. Usually when Gaara met someone he killed them instantly…. Especially when they had a background with the Akatsuki. I glared at them eyes flashing red. As we got to the village jail he tok me to a random cell and locked.

"Stay there for a while" he said sternly walking off.

TIME SKIP

It had been around two weeks when Gaara came back.

"Your now officially a Kunoichi of Sunagakure", he said handing me a Hitai-ate for Suna.

"Wha", I said surprised and scared.

"Now lets go train", he replied releasing the shackles. I walked out shivering in fear.

"Don't worry", Gaara said realizing I was shivering. We ended up in a large field covered in sand. On instinct I summoned my Shadow Scythe and attacked slicing through the sand shield.

"You're strong", he admitted attempting to get out from under my scythe…

"But I'm stronger", he said suddenly appearing behind me.

"Wait.. How.. What", I stammered surprised as the sand tripped me.

"I win…" he said picking me up.

"Gaara…. can we be friends", I asked realizing he did not want to hurt me.

"Uh.. umm sure… Neko… wait can I call you that", he asked hugging me.

"Yes.." I replied hugging him back.

"Sometimes friends hide under the disguise of an enemy", I thought waking up realizing I had passed out from chakra overuse.

"Good mornin", said some girl sitting on a chair next to me.

"Wh-Who are you", I asked a little worried."And where is Gaara".

"Oh…. I'm Temari Gaara's older sister and him… He's doing paperwork…", she responded smiling.

"Okay…. Well who is he", I said pointing at a guy sleeping in a chair.

"KANKURO, Sorry my brother is napping…. again", she responded rolling her eyes.

"Huh wha…. Temari it's only 8:00", said Kankuro yawning.

"AT NIGHT BAKA", screamed Temari throwing a book at him.

"What the heck", I said confused.

"Sorry bout my idiotic brother", Temari said.

"It's ok", I said standing up to find Gaara.

Gaara's POV

'I wonder how Nekos doing', I thought trying to focus on my paperwork. I shuffled through the papers and found…. Transfer papers from Amegakure… "weird", I said not knowing I said it out loud.

"Whats the matter Kazekage", said a guard that was outside.

"Nothing…..", I replied hiding the papers."I'm heading home… Kay", I said walking out of my office.

"umm… Okay?", said the guards confused. I walked quickly to my house to hear.

"YOU IDIOT IT'S BEEN TEN HOURS YOU HAVE SLEPT ALL DAY", yelled temari yelling at Kankuro.

"Uhg, I was napping", replied Kankuro.

"Shut it… or I'll kill you…" , I said walking inside.

"GAARA-SAMA", yelled Neko jumping up.

"Hello neko… sorry bout these bakas", I said pointing at my siblings.

Neko's POV

Gaara finally was home. Now Temari is making ramen (Gaara said Naruto may come).

*knock knock* "WHO IS IT"' I yelled running to the door.

"It's Naruto BELIEVE IT", someone yelled from outside.

"GAARA NARUTO IS HERE", I screamed.

"Tell him he can't have any Ramen today", said Gaara sarcastically.

"Sorry but you can't have any ramen today", I said trying not to laugh.

"Gaara let me in I'm hungry and Temari invited meh", said Naruto.

"Whatever…" , said Gaara rolling his eyes.

"Come in…", I said opening the door.

"RAMEN!", yelled Naruto running.

"umm…" , responded annoyed.

"Oh my frikcen Gawd Naruto you are annoying as fudge", said Temari serving ramen.

"So Gaara is this your giiiiiiiiirl frieeeeend", said Naruto making me blush.

"No.." , I said hiding.

"Maybe she is... Maybe she isn't ", said Gaara.

"FOODS DONE, Naruto go wake up Kankuro for me", said Temari placing food on the table.

"BUT I WANT MY FOOD FIIIIIIRST", whined Naruto.

"Shut the **** up Naruto and get Kankuro before I snap and kill you", Said Gaara angrily.

"Y-yes Gaara... KANKURO GET UP", yelled naruto.

"Wha?", said a confused Kankuro.

"RAMEN ", yelled Naruto eating his ramen.I sat next to Gaara.

"how was your day Gaara", I asked eating my ramen.

"great... Hey uh Neko... Will you... Uh.. Ya" ,said Gaara oubviosly nervous.

"yes", I replied.

"will you go out with me", he said quickly.

"YES!", I screamed hugging him.

"Ooooooh", said Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto.

"you sound like first graders", I responded throwing my chopsticks at them.

Time skip

Gaara's pov

Wow... She likes a monster like me. My siblings keep giving me hard time about

loving someone…. They still can't forget thoses days when I killed everyone….. Now and again Shukaku makes me kill someone but not as often.

"Neko? I know your hiding in the shadows", I said pointing to the shadow of the chair.

"How did you guess", She responded playfully.

"It's easy, you wouldn't stop giggling", I responded trying to sound annoyed.

"I'm sooooory", she said sarcasticly.

"Whatever", I responded rolling my eyes at her childish attitude.

"Gaara I was sent to tell you…. ITS DINNER TIME", she screamed in my ear.

"Ow.. don't yell in my ear", I responded.

"Meh naw", she responded attempting to pull my chair out from under me.

"Stawp you psycho", I responded standing up and putting my kazekage hat on my desk.

"Temari did not make ramen", she said.

"Good, Naruto was to overly annoying last time", I responded.

"okay lets go", she said grabbing my hand.

"Hey no running in the Kazekage tower young lady", I responded laughing.

"You're no fun", she said hugging me.


End file.
